A Game For Three
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally met Dallas's new girlfriend after Dallas and her have only been broken up a month! Now she's in a fake relationship with Austin? Will Ally get Dallas back or will she find a new unexpected love?
1. A Plan Brewing

**I don't own Austin and Ally; I'm just a big fan! The snippet of song in this chapter is written by me; don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts! It would only help to make me better even if it's harsh!**

Ally eagerly wrote in her book oblivious to Austin sneaking up behind her. Ally pensively put her pen to her lips deep in thought and then she began to sing a tune bringing Austin to stop a foot away:

_I made up my mind_

_Gonna show you I'm right_

_One day you're gonna find_

_I'm your one and only light…_

Ally trailed off deep in thought again. Then Austin yelled "Ally!" Ally jumped and fell off the piano stool she had been sitting on with a loud "THUD". "Ow, Austin that wasn't funny." Ally jumped up off the floor and quickly shut her book as Austin's eyes focused on it. "Who's the song for? It doesn't exactly sound like me, but I liked it." Austin grinned. "It's honestly, just something I put together for fun, so I don't get rusty on my writing." Ally nervously clutched her book "How much did you hear?"

Austin began to sing the part she sang and Ally sighed "Good, my songs are kind of personal, to me. Except the ones we right together. I mean don't get me wrong, they're special, but I would die if someone heard or read my personal collection." "Man for someone who wasn't writing it about or for someone, you were giving it a lot of thought. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to scare you after you started singing, though." Austin admitted. Ally fidgeted before muttering under her breath. "It is unimportant drop it." He stared at her shocked by her sudden change in mood.

"Are you okay Ally? That was unlike you." Austin was now confused. "Uh yeah sorry, hey have you seen Trish? She was supposed to drop by five minutes ago?" Ally couldn't tell Austin about her problems that girlfriends came in handy for. "Yeah, she sent me up here to get you. Trish seemed a bit angry kind of like you just were." Austin scratched his head "Oh yeah, It's time for xyloburgers with Dez!" He hurried out of the room their conversation forgotten. Ally had never been so happy to hear the word "xyloburgers" until today. She quickly followed Austin downstairs and Trish was waiting at the counter flipping through a magazine in her new work attire.

Trish recognizing Ally at the bottom of the stairs called out in excitement "Guess who got a new job at Wacky Flamingo's Putt-putt Palace!" Ally laughed as her friend stood to show her the pink skirt outfit with the flamingo hat, black leggings and black shoes. "Now on to more important matters, this is serious girl!" Trish growled her mood now the as dark as how Ally felt on the inside. Austin watched by the window concerned for his friends, but he didn't understand what was so serious it made both girls ticked unless it was Dez. Dez flipped a burger and shook his head "Girls and their gossip, I'd prefer a hundred hits to the head than to hear it, especially Trish's gossip." "Dez, you gossip more than me. Anyways, we'll be back Ally's dad is taking over so we're gonna go hangout!" Trish controlled herself. Austin found it odd Trish never missed an opportunity to scold Dez, but she backed off at the last second. Then he saw why Ally had tugged on her arm, but Ally wasn't angry now just depressed looking.

* * *

><p>Ally sat down in a chair at a table in Trendyz Café instead of at her usual table at the food court. "He really does have a girlfriend! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Trish saw it written all over her friend's face. "Yeah, he introduced me to her. I know we broke up a month ago, but the feelings of love don't go away in an instant. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, like it was a big slap across the face." Ally put her head down on the table in despair "Just let it go Trish, you're being irrational." Trish glared at her "Where is your fighting spirit girl? Let's prove that you don't care anymore that you can move on too!"<p>

"Uh hello, if you haven't noticed I'm not over him. Wait don't tell me this another one of your crazy plans." Ally looked up at her friend to see her devilish smile "Trish those never work. Usually they backfire and when they backfire-" Trish cut her off "This one won't. Its bullet proof, it's deviously well plotted." "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before, Trish. Why are Austin and Dez here? I wonder how long they've been at that table." Ally said agitated. Trish looked over and leaned back smacking Dez on the head with a menu.

"Ow, Trish that hurt." Dez turned around quickly. "Well, it wasn't supposed to feel good. Now get over here and explain yourselves." Trish growled. Austin and Dez exchanged a glance of nervousness before joining the girls. "Trish, aren't you two dating? It might be good to be a bit politer to one another." Austin smirked. "Ah what do you know? Explain yourselves!" Ally practically snarled. "Well, Austin got worried you were acting strange. I retorted saying Trish has always been strange. He agreed with me. Austin insisted you were much stranger than usual and kept singing that tune he said he heard ally play, but he only knew one part. I made a window burger by accident again. Austin laughed and then complained again. He wanted to follow and I protested because I detest gossip, especially Trish's. Then he promised me a ham, so I reluctantly came and here we are." Dez explained. "Sheesh, we didn't mean your whole life's story Dez, just why you were here." Trish smacked the back of his head. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed "Austin could you explain in less detail?"

"I was worried, you guys looked thirsty for blood and then down right sad seconds later. I was bothered so I came here with Dez in hopes to understand what was bothering you. Now I know its Dallas. The song is about him too I bet." Austin crossed his arms. "Were you listening I have a plan. First, we got to find a fake boyfriend from candidates we find. Then we start by first having them pass the cellphone cart the first time. Then on a fake date they go up and the guy buys her a new cellphone case. Then the plot will thicken from there." Trish grins from ear to ear. "I can be a candidate, if you don't mind." Dez offered. "Sorry, but you just aren't quite what we need. We need someone that will really drive Dallas mad. A guy with the perfect hair, perfect teeth, great style, and has good looks." Trish smirked softly rubbing where she just hit Dez seconds ago "Let's start collecting headshots." While Austin kept pointing at himself and waving his hand "Hello, I'm the number one candidate right here. I have everything you listed." Ally frowned her friends were cooking up a disaster right before her eyes, but she couldn't help joining in the tirade.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review, your thoughts will help me make better chapters to come!**


	2. Depression

**Any song or poem snippets used, again are all made by me. If you have something to say, say it. I will be happy with the feedback even if it's bad. It all will help me improve.**

Ally couldn't believe they were now sitting in their practice room in Sonic Boom judging a group of guys. Their headshots splayed across the table. "Trish, I don't like the idea of this." Ally groaned. "Earlier you were all for it. At least you have it easy, this wackadoodle is guarding me like I'm gonna get attacked by the boys. Trish pointed to Dez, who had his arm locked around Trish's shoulder. Ally laughed "I don't know some of these guys are too perfect like pro actors. I don't think it will work. He would know in an instant."

Austin shoved a couple photos toward her and she looked down at them. "Austin, this is you dressed as a nerd and this one is you, well like you." Ally laughed shoving them back to him. "Austin, we need to focus not play around." Trish sighed "Let's watch the tapes, your our alternative choice." Ally pressed play and a nerdy guy was talking while picking his nose. "Gross, next." Ally frowned. "Isn't he cool!" Dez smiled. It was Dez on screen and Trish smacked him "You wackadoodle, I already told you that we can't use you and you're my boyfriend remember." Ally shook her head as they skipped passed Dez.

A guy appeared on screen seemingly perfect until he spoke. Austin fell out of his chair laughing so hard. Ally held her sides cracking up with tears falling down her face. "Oh that is t-too g-good. He-he sounds like-like Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks." Trish laughed gasping. Dez was the only one that wasn't laughing "I wonder how he speaks like that." "Dez, that's his real voice." Ally laughed again skipping over the guy before their insides burst from all the laughing. "I think this is going to be a long day." Austin finally gained control of his laughter. Ally nodded and frowned as the next guy came on screen.

* * *

><p>Ally leaned across the counter next to the cash register and tugged at Trish pointing towards the door. Dallas came in with his new girlfriend hand-in-hand. "Hey Ally, me and Gabby were wondering if you had any sheet paper. Gabby needs some more for her piano pieces." Dallas grinned. Gabby leaned over and pecked him on the cheek "He offered to buy it for me." Ally grabbed a packet sheet paper and handed it over "That will be ten dollars and fifty-eight cents." Dallas gave her the exact amount and the two strolled away.<p>

Suddenly, Dez shot through the door "Trish, Trish, look at this ham!" He dropped the giant ham on the counter and Trish shook her head "Um maybe I should get to Wacky Flamingo's Putt-putt Palace, see ya Ally. Come on Dez. Also Ally, we'll plan your first fake date with Austin when you're up to it." Ally watched the strange couple leave and Austin walk in. She turned away and walked up to the practice room shutting the door. She curled up in a giant beanbag chair hugging her book. The door swung open and Austin stepped in the room. "Hey Ally, what's with the sudden run upstairs? Ally?" Austin looked around the room before spotting her in the beanbag across the room. He shut the door and walked over to her. "Ally what happened?" he plopped on the floor beside her.

Ally didn't say anything, but a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Als, was it Dallas and his girlfriend?" Austin wiped the tear away "I have an idea, we'll clue the other ones in on it later. Go put one of your nicest outfits on and meet me downstairs in ten minutes." He went over to the closet sifting through outfits he had there and once he found his outfit, a white jacket, blue t-shirt, and designer jeans he ran downstairs. Ally groaned slowly getting up knowing that if she didn't Austin would be up there again and he'd drag her out if need be. She didn't like the idea of lying and fake dating Austin. She went to the closet.

* * *

><p>Ally rifled through the clothes she had put in along with Austin's webcast wardrobe so she could have something for late nights writing or emergencies. She took out a jean jacket fixed by Trish to end in the middle of her back instead of lying all the way down against her hip line, a black v-cut t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. She didn't really wear her outfits like this around Austin because she loved her dresses and skirts, but Austin would make her change if she did that. These outfits were mostly for her dates with Dallas, but this outfit was one she never got the chance to wear. She pushed those thoughts aside and got ready.<p>

Ally sat at the piano writing in her journal. Her thoughts were jumbled with the past and their plans. She switched her mind set and thought of Austin and a song for him.

_Tired of the silence_

_Gonna get the crowd rowdy_

_Their gonna sing and dance_

_I'm gonna throw them a party_

The lyrics came to her quickly, but she didn't get to finish because Austin called for her downstairs. Ally walked out of the room sliding her book into the bag she chose to go with the outfit. As she reached the bottom she looked up at Austin warily. Austin stood a bit surprised, but he seemed to like her outfit. "Wow Ally, you look nice. Is that a new outfit?" Austin smiled excitedly. "Not exactly, I got it awhile back, but anyways what's your plan?" Ally shook her head her hair swishing back and forth a little. "Well, you'll see when we get there." Austin grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers "We have to make this look believable, okay?" Before Ally could reply Austin was pulling her out of Sonic Boom with the biggest dreamy smile on his face.

**I have so many ideas of how everything could go in the next chapter! Gotta get working on it! Don't forget to review!**


	3. A First Fake Date To Remember

**I love writing and once I get an idea I can't help, but write, so finish chapters pretty fast. Okay back to my story!**

"Austin, what are we doing in the food court?" Ally wondered. As Austin slid his hand from hers and pulled out a chair for her. "Ally, Dallas is off his break and back at work. He has a clear view of us. I'll get us something to eat." He pecked her cheek softly and then winked. Ally was shocked, but she tried to act natural as out of the corner of her eye she saw Dallas watching. She slung her bag over the back of the chair and Dallas waved at her. She waved back not wanting to be rude and then turned away. She could see Austin's blonde hair bobbing in front of another customer at the counter of Sizzlin' Burgers.

Ally remembered Austin's peck and reflexively lifted her hand to touch her cheek blushing. She couldn't remember Dallas ever doing that, but they had kissed. Ally mentally hit herself in the head; she was thinking about Dallas and comparing Austin to him. Suddenly, she was bought out of her train of thought by Austin sitting down across from her. "I think Dallas, keeps glancing over here. It's going well, if he's already eyeing us. Here is your sandwich with extra pickles." Austin handed her a burger and she thanked him. "Where's my drink?" Ally was confused that Austin merely bought one large soda. Austin grinned "We're sharing, it makes us look more like an in love couple. Dallas will be fuming."

Ally took a bite of her burger "Sizzlin' Burgers is such a great food booth, I love their sandwiches!" "Let me try your sandwich." He smiled. "It's the same as yours, is it not?" Ally was confused. "Mine has bacon, you can try mine too if you want." Austin gave her puppy dog eyes "Dallas will hate it." Ally laughed "Fine, but only a bite." She held the burger out for Austin to take, but instead he took a bite while it was still in her hand. "That is good, your turn." Austin held his burger out for her, but every time she reached to take it he pulled back "Just take a bite." Ally sighed and reluctantly took a small bite. She laughed "Yours is good too. Austin, you've got some ketchup on your face." Austin tried to lick the sauce off his face and caused Ally to giggle. "Here, I'll get it for you." Ally took a napkin and wiped his cheek gently. She was enjoying this fake date more than she thought she would.

Suddenly, a ruckus came from the cellphone accessory cart and Ally turned around. Dallas was picking up accessories that a girl was handed him to pay for. He glanced over at Ally and Austin, but his smile was gone replaced by anger or maybe disgust Ally couldn't tell. Austin laughed "Wow, I thought it would work, but not this well. Are you thirsty, Ally?" Ally turned her attention back to her mischievous blonde friend who was going overboard with this first fake date. "Yeah, I'm a little thirsty." Ally admitted and Austin put two straws in the drink. "Austin, isn't this taking it a bit far?" Ally protested. "Nah, it's just far enough. We're just getting him back, okay?" Austin smiled. Ally groaned softly and agreed leaning in to take a sip of the soda her right hand holding her straw steady. At the same time Austin leaned in holding his straw with his left hand and took a sip, his eyes looking directly into hers.

Ally sat back and then a cellphone case hit their drink spilling soda everywhere. "Eek!" Ally squealed as soda soaked her clothes. Austin was soaked some as well, but most of the soda had spilled on Ally. Ally took napkins to her hair and clothes as Dallas ran over. "Not funny, don't throw the accessories guys." Dallas said to some guys who were obviously merely looking at a couple accessories. "Sorry Ally, sorry Austin some people just don't have any manners." Dallas took a napkin wiping at Ally's face and arms. "Don't touch me!" Ally hissed and Dallas stepped back grabbing the cellphone case. "Sorry Ally, that your close got soaked." He sighed and walked away. Austin was clearly glaring as well "He could have done something less messy to get the point across. Let's get you home so you can get clean."

Austin stood and Ally shivered from the air hitting her soaked clothes. She stood and crossed her arms. "Here wear this." Austin sighed taking off his white jacket and held it put to her. "Austin it will get sticky and stained. Thank you, but no." Ally tried to refuse. He threw it over her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her to warm her up "It's fine, let's get out of here." Austin smiled at her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Ally stepped out of the shower putting on some old sweats and brushed her hair. She picked up Austin's jacket and stepped out into the hall. "Ally come on, watch TV with me." Austin called from the living room hearing the bathroom door open. She walked down the hall checking the jacket and some brown stains were visible like she knew there would be. As she stepped in the living room she nearly dropped the jacket in shock. Austin was sitting on the couch shirtless, his shirt lying on the table. "My shirt was sticky so I took it off, sorry." Austin sighed. "It is okay, wait here and I'll get you some of my dad's old clothes. I'll wash your clothes for you since you were so nice to bring me all the way home." Ally hurried off only to appear seconds later with a button up shirt and jeans. She pointed him to the bathroom ignoring his attempts refuse.<p>

Ally sat on the couch and felt the anger and hurt from Dallas's actions earlier envelope her. She silently cried not wanting Austin to hear her, but if she didn't stop he would see her. Ally couldn't stop the tears though, and when Austin returned he hurried over to her. "Ally, are you okay?" he murmured wiping away the tears. "How could he do that? He had no reason to soak me with soda, it was downright heartless." Ally cried. Austin chuckled "Jealousy can cause a guy to do crazy things to get the attention of the person he loves. Cheer up; we can watch whatever you want." Ally smirked "Do you really think it was jealousy?" Austin dropped by her on the couch "I think the soda was supposed to spill on me, as threat from him to back off. Yes he had to be jealous; I mean he should still have lingering feelings. Feelings don't just disappear like that." Ally stared wide eyed at her best friend.

Austin shifted uncomfortably by Ally "What?" "I've never heard you say something so mature." she laughed. "Hey, I don't only have devilishly good looks." he smiled. Ally handed him the jacket "Sorry, it's ruined, but in all fairness I warned you." Austin shook his head refusing "Keep it and bleach it if you want so most of the stains are out. It looks better on you." She looked at him confused and he winked "Won't Dallas be jealous if he sees you wearing it?" Ally noticed Austin had buttoned his shirt wrong and she laughed "Austin, turn this way you buttoned your shirt wrong." Austin turned to her and she shook her head. "Stand up so I can help you button this properly." Ally giggled. Austin did as she told him to do and started with the bottom button first. Ally noticed he put the second to last button in the button hole. She put each button in the right hole one by one.

When she got to the button sitting on his sternum Austin stopped her and she looked up at him. Austin smiled "Thanks, but all the buttons don't need to be buttoned since I'll just be changing later." Ally nodded and sat down on the couch again and curled into a ball staring at the TV. "I wanna watch the "Twilight Saga: New Moon" movie." She decided and Austin went over to the movie shelf quickly finding it and put it in. "Why this movie?" Austin wondered eyeing her. "It was just the first movie to pop into my head." She stretched her feet across Austin's lap uncurling herself like she always did when they watched a movie at her house. "Okay, I made a deal with you, so I don't have a problem with it." Austin murmured as the previews started. He wasn't a big fan of the movie, for a couple of reasons, but one thing he liked for sure about it, the "Jake" guy that had looks and was tan didn't get the girl. He wasn't going to tell Ally that though, she liked the "Jake" character and Austin knew why. Ally only had one guy on her mind when she saw that character, but Austin had plans to make her forget dating Dallas. Ally was his and his alone.

**Looks like Dallas has got some tough competition, Austin is swooping in for Ally's heart.**

**P.S. Sorry for the Twilight movie thing, I got stuck and it was the first thing to pop in my head. I'm not big on the movies as much as the books and honestly "New Moon" wasn't my favorite. Also I don't own Austin and Ally or Twilight.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for my rambling**


	4. Tears

**Thanks to my reviewers. Here is my next chapter. I don't know how it's going to end, but we'll just have to see.**

Ally awoke with a blanket over her and she looked over to see Austin sprawled out with the cover over him as well. He was still in the clothes Ally had let him borrow and then she looked at the time. It was 5:00 AM; they had slept through the night. The movie DVD menu was flickering on the TV screen. Austin turned in his sleep facing the screen his hair a mess.

Ally slowly got up not wanting to wake Austin and went to the laundry room. The laundry room was lit and the clothes were already in the dryer. There was a note written in her father's scratchy handwriting. I put the clothes in the dryer; the two of you looked tuckered out. I didn't want to wake you. Austin can keep the clothes for emergencies, they don't fit me anyways.-Dad Ally laughed at her dad's rambling note and set it aside opening the dryer. She began folding the clothes. She left her clothes in the dryer and took Austin's clothes to the living room.

As she stepped into the room Ally saw Austin still asleep on the couch. He had sprawled out taking up the spot she had been lying in earlier. She set the clothes on the coffee table and knelt by Austin's head. Ally had to admit his sleeping face was pretty cute, although she'd never admit it out loud. Suddenly, Austin blinked opening his eyes. Ally jumped back and blushed. "Hey Als, what are you doing? What time is it?" Austin couldn't resist pretending to be asleep. The truth was he woke up after Ally got up. He was surprised that Ally was so close, though.

"Um, uh, I was setting your clothes down on the table and was getting ready to wake you." Ally stuttered reaching for a strand of her hair. Austin caught her hand stopping her from nervously nibbling on her hair. "Hey, you know that's not good for you." Austin laughed. Ally's cellphone went off and she quickly searched for it. Once she found it she pressed a button lighting the screen. Ally's eyes got wide and she glanced at Austin. "What is it, Ally?" Austin sat up and looked at her face frozen in shock. "Dallas has been texting and trying to call since about eight. He said he was sorry in his texts and then he started saying the worst things. I told him to stop." Ally frowned turning away. Austin slid off the couch onto the floor beside her.

"Go home Austin, I need to be alone, please." Ally refused to look at him. Austin held out his hand can I please see the messages. "Austin, it's-it's nothing just go." Ally cried wiping at her eyes. Austin took the phone as Ally attempted to take it back. "Austin, if you do something it'll just make it worse." Ally pushed him trying to reach her phone. It only took Austin to see a few of the words Dallas used like "hussy", "bitch", and "skank". He had never known Dallas to say those words to Ally let alone anyone else. Austin stood dropping the phone in Ally's hands. "Ally, I could kill him! He has gone too far!" Austin's hands balled into fists and Ally quickly touched one of his hands. "Austin, I'll deal with it. Please calm down; I need some comforting not more pain." Ally frowned. "Okay, okay, I won't beat him up, right now. We'll get him back for it, I promise." Austin sank back onto the floor and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ally was leaning against the counter in Sonic Boom, but her book lay untouched by her arm. Austin and Dez were playing with a set of drums, but Austin kept an eye on Ally. Trish came in beaming "Guess who got a job at Waggin' Tails Pet Shop!" Ally gave a slight smile "What happened to Wacky Flamingo's Putt-putt Palace?" Trish sighed "Apparently, you're not allowed to drive a golf cart there." Ally shook her head not wanting to question her friend about it. Dallas walked past the shop doors at that moment and Ally averted her eyes.<p>

"Ally, do you have any new songs written, yet?" Trish was eager to change the topic to something more fun than her new job. "Kind of, I haven't been able to get into the right mind set to finish the song I started." Ally frowned as Dallas walked by again "Excuse me, watch the counter a moment please Trish." Ally grabbed her book and walked outside where Dallas was waiting. "Ally, we need to talk in private." Dallas was insistent. "Listen, you've apologized enough. I don't need you walking back and forth in front of the store. Your girlfriend will get the wrong idea and Austin would get angry." Ally had managed to lie and without the lie showing clear on her face. "Ally, what happened to us a month ago? Weren't we in love?" Dallas grabbed one of her hands. "Dallas, you broke up with me. Shouldn't that be my line?" Ally pulled her hand away and turned to go back inside.

"I know, but-" Dallas began and Ally stopped him. "Stop, I don't care. It's in the past." Ally began to walk away and Dallas pulled her to him kissing her. She tried to pull away "No, St-" Dallas's lips covered hers again. Then she felt Dallas's hand being removed from he and someone's arms wrap around her pulling her away from him. Ally gasped tears running down her face and saw Dallas glare at the person holding her.

Ally looked up to see Austin glaring back at Dallas and his hands balled into fists against her. "Don't touch my girl! You touch her again and I'll make you wish you were dead!" Austin growled. Ally turned crying into Austin and her other two friends appeared behind them. "Ally, what happened?" Trish asked "Did Dallas do something?" "Nah, I don't see that he has a new girlfriend." Dez said and Trish elbowed him in the stomach. Dallas glanced at Ally trembling in Austin's arms and then walked off.

"Ally, you dropped your book." Austin sighed and Ally moved away picking up her book. "Austin, what did you do yesterday? I know you said you were taking Ally on a first fake date. Apparently, it worked really well." Trish sighed. "Hey she's right, what happened." Dez put an arm around Trish's shoulder. "Could we talk about this somewhere else?" Austin looked at Ally who was now crying again. Trish nodded and suggested "The practice room in five minutes. Ally's dad we'll be taking over then." They all agreed and Trish pulled Dez back inside while Austin stayed with Ally as she composed herself.

**I know I kind of made the Ally and Austin moment in the beginning short, but there are more moments to come.**


	5. Ally's Feelings

**I was on a roll so this is my next chapter.**

Ally sat in the beanbag while Austin sat on the piano bench with Dez. Trish sat wide-eyed "You guys did all that. Are you serious, and I missed it?" "Man, no wonder Dallas went all off the deep end." Dez was playing with his gingerbread house. Austin looked over at Ally who hadn't said anything the whole time he told the story. Trish was sitting by her on the floor and waving her hand in front of Ally. "Hello, earth to Ally." Trish called. Ally got up and walked toward the door with her book in hand, but turned "I think the fake date stuff is too much. I think we should stop while we're ahead."

Trish quickly got up "Ally, it's working though. Let's just take it down a notch, okay?" Ally rolled her eyes "Are you sure? I think it's a bit much." Austin had to keep Ally from backing out now. It was going well for them. "Come on, Ally. We'll plan everything ourselves and Trish can put input in along with Dez. We'll work as a team." Austin tried to give her an option that would let her to decide on her own. Ally groaned her hand resting on the knob of the door "No crazy stunts." Ally stepped out of the room and hurried downstairs only stopping to tell her dad that she would be back after a while.

"What do you think she's gonna go do?" Dez put his gingerbread house in the fridge. "My guesses are go talk properly with Dallas or go relax by herself without people bothering her." Trish had managed to find a magazine and was flipping through it. Austin stood from the stool "Do you think she would, I mean go talk to Dallas after that mess?" Trish put her magazine down amused "Austin, does that bother you? If she did talk to him it wouldn't be privately, Ally is smarter than that." "I-I'm just worried about her? She has a bit to think over." Austin moved toward the door. "Hey where are you going buddy, I thought we were going to the Zalien Moviethon?" Dez sighed. Austin shrugged "I've got some errands to run, but take Trish. Those are her favorite movies." Trish smirked "Errands, is that so? Fine with me, Dez and I can go." Trish gave Austin a knowing look before he hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ally sat on the sand staring out at the waves and she opened her book. She had no idea why, but her mind was on Austin. How Austin saved her from Dallas, his words, his scent, him wearing her dad's old clothes, the shirt not completely buttoned, and his smile, that smile that could melt the sun. Ally blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She still liked Dallas sure, but hanging out with Austin alone made her aware of just how much she liked him to. Then she mentally kicked herself, Austin was doing the fake dating business with her to make Dallas jealous and it had only been one date. It was nothing to Austin, but helping her Ally thought.<p>

She got up unaware that Austin was watching nearby and hurried back to the mall. Ally had made up her mind she was going to do the fake dating to keep her friendship with Austin normal and get Dallas to see her as the perfect girl for him. She had to keep from letting her feelings hurt her friendship. Like Austin said when he read her book and found out about her crush on Dallas "I didn't want our friendship to be jeopardized." Ally had to at least speak to Dallas and understand what his true feelings are. Austin followed Ally unsure what to do, but knew that Ally had something she was getting ready to do and he had to make sure it wasn't going to ruin his plans.

Austin hid behind a few carts obscuring Ally's view of him. "Dallas, let's go get a bite to eat." Gabby stood playing with a few cellphone accessories. Dallas didn't reply, but stared at Ally as she timidly walked up. "Hi Ally, can you help me convince Dallas to take me to lunch?" Gabby pouted. "Sure go sit over there and I'll talk some sense into him, I promise." Ally smiled the best she could and stepped toward Dallas as Gabby walked over to the food court tables. "Ally, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I have some lingering feelings for you and hearing you talk about Austin and you made me so angry. If you could keep that mess a secret from Gabby that would be nice." Dallas couldn't muster the courage to look her in the eyes.

Austin watched wondering what Ally was planning. "Dallas, you should take Gabby somewhere nice. She'd love it and don't worry about earlier, it's our little secret. She really loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes, so don't screw this one up." Ally smiled. "Sure, so are we friends?" Dallas glanced at her. "Yeah, now I have to tell Gabby the good news." Ally walked over to Gabby who began practically jumping in her seat. Then Austin watched Ally hurry off toward Sonic Boom and then he went after her.

* * *

><p>Austin ran into Sonic Boom and nearly ran Ally over. "Whoa, where is the fire? She fell backward landing hard on the ground. "Sorry, have you seen Dez?" Austin asked and looked around the room as if he really meant he was looking for him. "Oh yeah, Trish left a note. I just got back here a few minutes ago and found it. They went to the Zalien Moviethon and will be there all day." Ally picked up the three flute cases she dropped when she fell. "Oh yeah, they mentioned something about that earlier. Dez and I were supposed to go because Trish had to work. I guess she got fired again." Austin sighed. "My dad said he was watching the shop the rest of the day, so I'm really just helping him, but he's trying to get me to leave." Ally laughed "Oh, I got your song done earlier too. You want to hear it?"<p>

Ally handed the flute cases to a set of triplets and then turned back to him. "That's great, but let's go have fun. I can wait to hear it a bit longer." Austin decided. "How about we go cloud watching?" Ally suggested. "Come on Ally; think about fun for me too." Austin teased. Ally shrugged; she couldn't come up with anything. Austin smiled "Let's go to the beach!" Ally agreed, she had already been there, but being there with Austin would be even better. Ally thought about him being shirtless on her living room couch the night before and quickly shook the thought away. Austin laughed "Ally, why are you blushing?" Ally replied "It's nothing, maybe I'm getting sick." Austin grinned "Meet me at the beach in a few minutes. You're not getting out of hanging out with me." Then Austin ran off leaving Ally standing in the middle of the store.

**This was kind of a filler chapter so that I could a get an idea for the chapters to come. I've got the best Ally and Austin moment in my story yet, coming in the next chapter! Just wait and see!**


	6. Rain, Fever, And Doctor Ally

**My last chapter gave me my next great idea for the story!**

Ally sat on a towel watching Austin swim in the ocean. "Hey Ally, come on in and join me!" Austin called as a small wave hit him. Ally stood and called back "If I go in you have to buy me a big cup of lemonade!" Austin laughed "Deal!" Ally stepped into the water hesitantly and once she got deep enough she swam out to him. She swam around him in circles on her back with her eyes closed enjoying the sun. Austin got an idea and sank into the water swimming under her. Ally didn't hear Austin so she opened her eyes. She turned over and looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her ankle and before she could react pulled her under. Ally came back up gasping and heard laughing. Austin stood in front of her holding his sides laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny Austin." she coughed and smirked "You messed with the wrong person." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under the water laughing. Austin grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him. They playfully fought for a while. Austin would pick her up and throw her in the water and she'd jump on him pushing him into the water.

"Okay, truce Ally, truce!" Austin laughed tired from the roughhousing. Ally agreed and swam back toward the shore. The sun had disappeared behind some grey clouds and it was getting cloudier by the second. She toweled off with the other towel she brought in case she swam and turned to see Austin standing in front of her. "It's gotten cooler I think." Ally watched him walk over and grab his towel. She sat down on her towel in the sand and her cellphone went off. "Hello, we're at the beach. A storm? Yeah we'll head on away from the beach." Ally put her phone away and looked up at Austin "The lemonade will have to wait."

Austin put a green t-shirt on and held his hand out to her "Come on; let's go before we get caught in the rain." As if on cue it began to sprinkle and she took his hand. He helped her up and then helped her pack her sandy towel before they ran up to the parking lot. "We should have used a car." Ally laughed as the rain got harder and thunder rolled over head. They hurried down the street with their bags of beach supplies still wrapped in their drying towels. Austin saw Ally shiver as they got soaked to the bone and the wind picked up a little. He threw his towel over her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him "You'll get sick trying to keep me dry." Austin shrugged "Its better I get sick than both of us getting sick." Ally shook her head "It's your own grave."

* * *

><p>Ally had warned him that he'd be sick and now to pay him back she was nursing him back to health. "I didn't want to stay home alone, it's so boring." Austin complained lying under a cover on the couch with Ally's pillow behind his head. "I know, I know we'll watch TV and chat, but first let me check your temp." Ally said softly. Her phone went off, Trish had texted her: <strong>Where are you?<strong> Ally texted her back: _Austin came to my house sick, it's a long story, but I'm stuck taking care of him_. Austin's phone went off and he looked at it groggily, Trish had texted him now:** Enjoying yourself?** Austin texted back weakly: What are you getting at? Ally's cellphone went off again, Trish again: **Poor little Austin, give him our regards. :P** Ally laughed and Austin looked at her funny. "Trish and Dez say get better." Ally smiled. Austin's phone went off; he could just see the smirk on Trish's face as she sent this text:** I know your secret, it isn't hard to tell. Don't worry little Ally will have to figure it out on her own. Have fun. :D**

Austin groaned and put his phone down which made Ally concerned. "Are you okay, Austin?" she knelt beside him. Austin weakly smiled "Yeah, Dez was asking about ham for some rea-" Ally seized this opportunity to stick the thermometer in his mouth. Austin stared at her and made the motions for a drink. "I'll get you some tea with honey in a moment. I want to see your temp. They sat in silence until she took the thermometer out. "103˚F, that's not good." Ally got up "I'll get you some tea and Nyquil." Austin watched her leave and then picked up his phone: We're friends, friends help friends. It's none of your business. I'm turning off my phone. He shut his phone off and Ally walked in with his drink and medicine.

Ally set the drink on the table and Austin sat up slowly. He took a sip of the tea and then looked at the medicine. "You have to take it, Austin. It'll make you feel better." Ally poured some into the medicine cup that had been sitting over the lid. Austin frowned "Do have to? Why can't I just sleep?" Ally laughed "Sleep helps, but the medicine help you get better faster." She held it out toward him and he refused. "Austin, please take it for me. I don't like seeing you like this." Ally pouted. He held out his hand and she knew she won the argument. Austin swallowed it in one gulp and then sipped on his tea trying to get rid of the taste.

Ally took the medicine cup from him and handed Austin a tissue when he asked her to. "Ally, I want to thank you for taking care of me." Austin finished off his tea. Ally smiled "Dad gave me the day off today, so this is a good way to spend it I guess." Austin curled up again and Ally moved to sit against the couch so she could comfortably watch TV. He longed to reach over and stroke her hair, but he didn't have the strength. Ally flipped through the channels and settled on something as he began to doze off, courtesy of the medicine.

Ally tried to wake Austin, but the medicine was still in effect it seemed. "Austin, Austin you need to get up. I have to check your temp again." she smiled shaking him. Austin opened his eyes groggily and tried to focus on Ally, but he was quickly falling back asleep. Ally shook him again and this time he reached out and pulled her down on the couch with him. Ally tried to free herself, but his grip held her in place. She managed to pull her phone out and text Trish: _Trish help, I tried to wake Austin and now he's holding me while he sleeps!_ Ally got a quick reply from Trish, but not the reply she hoped: **Sorry can't help, send me a pic though LMAO** Now what was she supposed to do, she couldn't get free, so she sent a pic to Trish with the subject "HELP" and waited for a reply.

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but it was a good stopping point for this chapter. I shouldn't make you wait too long so I'll get the next up as soon as I can.**

**Bold=Trish**

**Italics=Ally**

**Undeline=Austin**

**I had special font for each character, but fanfic wouldn't show the different fonts.**


	7. Picsaster

**I've been busy, but I fit this in with the little free time I had. Thanks to my reviewers AcexiFan, xXLaura KateXx, ctiger, geekychic13, Writer Fever, Lolipopkillsu, and K for supporting my story. This chapter is for you guys!**

Austin woke up feeling warm and less groggy. Actually, he was way warmer than earlier. He opened his eyes and he nearly knocked Ally off the couch catching her as she began to tip off the side. He didn't know how she ended up curled up with him, but he had to admit it was nice. He couldn't help staring at Ally's peaceful sleeping face. He leaned over tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Ally moved and stretched, opening her eyes looking around. Austin leaned against the back of the couch as she turned to him. "You're awake; I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ally sighed looking up at him shyly. Austin laughed "How come you're lying here with me?" Ally sat up Austin's arm still wrapped around her. She blushed "I tried to wake you up to check your temp and you ended up pulling me down on the couch with you. I tried to get Trish to help and she just laughed. She said Dez and her had something planned." Austin sat up and seeing that his arm was still around her he lifted it off her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you captive. I blame the medicine." Austin smiled and leaned toward her "Although, you are a great source of heat. I probably used you as my own heater." Ally rolled her eyes "It just means you owe me another big cup of lemonade, my heat doesn't come for free."

Austin leaned closer smiling his sun melting smile "I'm sure I owe you more than lemonade." Ally smiled nervously and her hand instinctively reached for a strand of hair. Austin caught her hand and she stared wide-eyed at him. His face was an inch away from her face now and Ally could practically see into his soul through his eyes. Ally didn't know what to do except grab a strand of hair with her free hand which of course Austin stopped.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and they jumped away from each other. "Ally, Dez did the funniest thing!" Trish barged into the living room. "It wasn't that funny!" Dez hurried in after her. "R-Really, what happened?" Ally tried to talk normally, but failed. Austin wasn't smiling his normal smile; he seemed a little annoyed at the interruption. "Dez tripped over his own feet, knocked a sign over, causing Dallas to spill his soda all over himself, and then Dez fell backward butt dialing his mom. All you could here was his mom saying "Hello" and "Dez, take me out of your pocket and stop butt dialing me!" Trish laughed. "Um, Trish you could've just called." Ally laughed a little. "Hey buddy, what's with the unhappy look." Dez saw Austin's less than happy smile. "Oh, it is nothing. I-I was sick and Ally was taking care of me. I'm still a bit under the weather." Austin lied.

"Or is it this?" Trish flashed a pic of Austin snuggling with a nervous looking Ally. "How'd you get that?" Austin groaned looking over at Ally. "Hey, I was stuck and needed help. Waking you is nearly impossible." Ally defended herself. Dez reached for the phone "Wait a minute, now I'm confused." Austin raised his eyebrows "What's confusing about it?" "I thought you guys were just fake dating." Dez scratched his head. "We are, that was his fever and medicine working. I couldn't get up; he had a death grip on me." Ally explained. "Oops, I'm sorry, but I think I forwarded this to everyone in Trish's address book." Dez handed the phone back to the short Latino girl. "What?" Ally and Austin said at the same time. Trish nervously laughed "It's just my family, you guys, and a couple people at the mall including Ally's dad."

Ally almost grabbed a whole wad of hair and started chewing it, but she was frozen in shock. Austin felt like cursing and throwing something, but one glance at Ally and he was more worried she'd have a heart attack. Ally excused herself from the room and then they heard a loud scream before she reentered the room. "You were saying, Trish?" Ally was beyond nervous as her phone went off a couple times. Ally groaned and looked at her phone. She read her dad's text first: _We need to talk! Are you dating him now? _Ally wanted to die. Then there was a text from Dallas and she nervously opened it: _**What the hell was that? We never did that and what's Trish doing sending it to everyone? **_"Oh boy, I'm in for two bad confrontations." Ally grimaced and furiously texted back an explanation about the pic. Austin's phone was silent except for the pic sent to his phone.

Austin watched Ally unsure what to do. "No, no, no, no, and a hundred times no!" Ally gasped as she read a text on her phone that she had just received. "Guys, leave now and hurry. You've got to leave, especially Austin. Go now!" Ally yelled. "What's going on, Ally?" Austin asked surprised by her sudden panic. "I just need you to leave. Hurry, please before- just leave!" Ally cried. Trish took Ally's phone "Dallas is coming and- Ally does that say what I think it does?" "Yes, now leave. Go, it's not a good idea to stay." Ally frowned. "What does it say, Trish?" Austin wondered while Dez just stared off in space. "It doesn't matter, let's go. Only Ally can get him to listen right now. He won't be rational if we're here." Trish gave Ally her phone back and oddly hugged her "We're going okay, but the minute you need help you call." Whatever the text said Austin knew it wasn't good, but he knew leaving with the others was probably the safer thing for all of them. He stood and followed Trish who was pulling Dez out the door, only glancing back once at Ally's fearful face before exiting the house.

**I just couldn't help bringing Dez's clumsiness into it! I hoping to get two chapters up today, so fingers crossed and don't forget to review!**


	8. Ouch

**Here it is my next chapter! Two in one day and still going!**

Ally stood at the counter her eyes on her book as she flipped through the pages. Trish walked up sporting, yet another new work uniform and smiled "Guess who got a job at Fabrics N' More!" Ally didn't say anything merely flipped another page in her book. Trish stepped back taking a look at her friend "What's with the get up? Its eighty-eight degrees and you're wearing a hoodie with jeans, are you crazy?" Ally sighed "I'm comfortable, okay?" Trish was surprised by Ally's response and knew there was no way her friend was comfortable in this heat.

Austin and Dez came in at that moment with a bag of donuts. "Hey Ally want some-what's with the outfit?" Austin walked up to the counter. Ally kept her head down and hissed "There's no eating in the store! Read the sign!" Ally flipped another page and ignored her friends. "Ally, these are an apology for the whole pic sending thing." Dez pushed a bag toward Ally. Ally peered in the bag seeing her favorite donuts, but pushed them back "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Austin was confused by Ally keeping her face obscured and her bitter comments. "Ally, what happened after we left?" Austin asked unsure of any better way to approach the subject.

"It-It isn't important." Ally shut her book and pulled it into her arms turning away to retreat to the practice room. Austin caught her arm gently holding her in her spot. Ally winced noticeably and Then she heard Trish yelling at Dez "Not now, something's wrong with Ally!" She felt someone lower her hood and she lowered her face farther obscuring her face with her hair. She heard her friends scuffle in front of her, but she didn't dare look up at them. "Ally, what did he do to you last night?" Austin was becoming angry and she flinched.

Suddenly, someone gently lifted her face and she became face to face with Trish. Trish grimaced and pushed Ally's hair back. "Ally, why didn't you call one of us?" Trish frowned. "I-I couldn't, he-he…. I can't say, please don't make me say." Ally began to cry her bruised cheek now visible to her friends. She saw Austin's eyes wide and angrier than she's ever seen them. Austin pushed her sleeve up and his fingers traced the purple, black, and blue marks all over her skin. "Dude, that looks painful!" Dez said and Trish elbowed him in the stomach. Ally ducked her head again and covered her face with her free hand. "Ally, you should tell us. It'll make you feel better." Austin said soft and sad. "I-I don't want to talk publicly about it." Ally pointed out the customers staring at them standing in the middle of the floor.

Austin quickly dragged her to the practice room the others on their heels. Dez shut and locked the door behind him leaning against the door while the others sat down. "Ally, can you tell us now?" Austin asked. Ally let out a squeaky cry "Y-Yes." Ally calmed herself and Trish looked for tissues finding a box stuffed on top of the big 'A'. Ally took a deep breath "After you guys left, Dallas arrived ten minutes later. I hadn't gotten a chance to clean up everything because I had been doing dishes from lunch. He was angry, but manageable. I told Dallas to wait in the entrance hall while I cleaned up the living room a bit so he could sit down and we could talk. I didn't hear him follow me and then I heard him growl my name. I-I didn't know what to do, I began nervously chewing my hair." Ally paused to blow her nose. Trish rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her, but Austin sat froze his concentration on the wall across the room try to keep from going after Dallas.

Ally continued "He began yelling about me letting Austin in when my dad was out. Dallas said that I had always been so much closer to Austin than him, letting Austin snuggle with me and all that stuff the other day. I didn't know what to say my tongue felt glued to the roof of my mouth. Then the next thing I knew he was gripping my arms and then slamming me into the wall. I stood and he struck my face, I-I was speechless. I-I had n-never seen him a-act like this." Ally paused again to calm herself and Austin was using every fiber of his body to not go after that jerk, that asshole. Trish saw and told Dez to stay guarding the door not letting anyone in or out. Ally glanced at Austin and he put his arm around her comfortingly.

"I finally told him it wasn't like that, and he glared at me beyond rationalization. He caught hold of my wrists and I felt something wrap around them. He was tying me up! I tried to get free, scream, or something to alert people outside the house for help. H-He was so strong! He kissed me aggressively in haste and pushed me on the couch. M-my father came in just in time and pulled Dallas away from me calling the police. D-dad held onto him u-until the c-cops came and h-he explained w-what he came home t-to." Ally finished "I was so scared and ashamed about it. I stayed in my room the rest of the night after talking to the police. I-I am such an idiot!" Austin's hand lying on Ally's shoulder balled into a fist and she shuttered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Ally. Is he still in custody?" Austin released his fist. "Yeah, but I don't know what to do once he gets out of their custody." Ally shuttered again. Trish sat soaking everything in and hugged her friend.

"Ally, I need to talk to you when you're done talking to your friends." Ally's dad sighed from the other side of the door. Ally frowned and stood as her friends sat in silence. "Don't leave, we can hangout today. Dad refused to let me work today, but I came anyways. Thanks for listening." Ally stepped toward the door, but Austin caught her wrist "We'll think of some way to keep you safe, I swear to you." Ally smiled sadly "Thanks, but I'll be okay, I guess. I just need more time to think, to figure out what to do." Austin frowned and she ruffled his hair "It's not for you guys to worry about. Don't do anything irrational, okay?" Austin eyed her and nodded unwillingly, but he really wanted to pound Dallas's face in right now. He watched Ally leave and then Trish turned to Austin "Don't do it, it isn't worth it."

Austin glared at her "Don't do what? Attack that bastard?" Trish nodded sighing "Trust me; I want to kill him too. If it's one thing I love its revenge, but we have to hold back for Ally." Austin slammed his fist on the piano stool "Damn it, she didn't deserve that. I'll get him for it too, just wait." Austin glared at the wall across the room imagining his fist making contact with Dallas's face. Dez stared at his friends guarding the door making sure they didn't get out "Ally said to wait for her, we'll wait." Trish groaned and Austin cursed under his breath. Austin got up charging for the door "I need fresh air, I swear that I won't go after Dallas, but I can't stay in here a minute longer!" Austin pushed his friend aside and charged out of the room.

**I know I made Dallas the worst kind of guy, but not all appearances are what they seem. Anyways, thanks again to my reviewers and keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Surprise It's Auslly

**Thanks to my reviewers Lolipopkillsu, Writer Fever, geekychic13, ctiger, xXLaura KateXx, AcexiFan, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, demigod surpreim, Fanficlover123, and BrandyyElizabeth. Yes, I'm going to work in more Auslly moments wait and see!**

Ally walked back into the room with her friends "Dallas is under house arrest for now". "What did your dad say?" Trish fidgeted leaning against Dez who had joined her on the floor. "Well, I was actually surprised. He was excited that I was dating Austin or so he thought. He didn't let me explain. He said Austin would be good for me and that Dallas should have respected me more, been there for me more instead of worrying about you hanging around Austin." Ally laughed a little more like her normal self. "Why did Dallas break up with you?" Dez wondered "You never told us." Ally sighed "Honestly, he thought me and Austin were too close and that he could never mean as much as Austin. He broke up with me because, he said, he was tired of competing for my attention, but that was only part of it. He later told me he met a girl on vacation with his family and that they hooked up. He told me he couldn't look me in the face knowing he did something like that to me and he broke up with me."

"If that's true why was he so possessive, so destructive with you?" Trish was confused. "I guess, in a twisted way he thought he'd be more important to me that I'd pull away from Austin. Speaking of which, where is Austin?" Ally looked around. "I think he's mentally ill, Dallas I mean." Trish frowned. "Trish, where did Austin go?" Ally got worried. "He stormed out and said he needed fresh air." Dez blurted out. "He said he'd stay, please let him just be walking around!" Ally flipped out her phone and dialed Austin's number. She began pacing back and forth.

The phone rang once and Austin answered "Ally, is he there? What's wrong?" Austin sounded panicked and nervous. "I'm fine, but you said you'd wait for me to return and you're gone. Where did you go? Please, tell me you didn't go to confront Dallas?" Ally replied slightly upset. "As much as I'd like to go after him I don't know if the cops still have him or not and If I did I'd end up having the cops taking me away. I'm at the beach, I needed to cool off staying put wasn't doing any good for me." Austin sighed. Ally slowed her pacing "Austin, can you come back please?" She heard Austin groan "Do you think you could come to me? The room is a bit stuffy right now." Ally stopped pacing "Have you seen me?" "Come on, no matter what you're still cute to me." Austin replied "As a friend cute, I mean."

"Ally, where is he?" Trish got tired of being quiet and took the phone "If you beat up Dallas before I got a chance to so help me Austin Moon!" Ally laughed and Dez rolled his eyes. "Trish calm down and give Ally her phone back. Austin is that crazy." Dez stood. Trish crossed her arms after handing the phone back to Ally "He hung up." Ally grimaced "We have to go to the beach or at least I have to go. Why couldn't he just stay?" Dez hurried for the door "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Ally pointed to her face "Hello, I look hideous." Trish shook her head "Ally, it's not the outside, but what's on the inside that matters." Ally groaned as her two friends carted her out of the room, out of the store, and toward the beach.

* * *

><p>Ally easily spotted Austin, his blonde hair shining in the sun and the chain on his neck shining as well. People gasped and hurried away from Ally with her friends as she stepped on the beach as if she was a gang leader or something. She got a kick out of it actually; she never had anyone afraid of her. Trish and Dez flanked her sides almost like bodyguards. They stopped behind Austin who looked up. He smiled up at Ally. Before she had a chance to react Austin grabbed her hand pulling her over and around. She fell into his lap and he laughed. "Um did we miss something from the fake dating thing?" Trish sat down in the sand next to Austin.<p>

Ally winced "Austin, that hurt a bit you know. I have bruises, remember?" Dez sat next to Trish "Austin, are you going to confront Dallas?" "Why would he do that? He doesn't have to." Ally tried to move, but Austin held her in place on his lap. "If he doesn't, as your fake boyfriend it makes him look spineless, duh." Dez pointed out. Trish shrugged "The guy has a point." "Hello, does anyone see how reckless that is. Anyways, the fake boyfriend business has got to stop. I can't risk Dallas coming after you." Ally tried futilely to get out of Austin's arms again and this time Austin turned her to look him directly in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Austin leaned closer.

"A-Austin, what are you doing? I told you the fake boyfriend thing was done." Ally said nervously. "I'm not interested in being your fake boyfriend and we'll go talk to Dallas or I will." Austin smiled. "W-What? Why?" Ally was shocked. Before she could register what he was saying Austin's lips brushed hers. It was like electricity passed from his body through hers as he kissed her, gently, passionately. She was the first to pull away, but she wasn't fighting Austin's arms anymore. Instead she ruffled his hair and sighed "I don't know what to say." Austin smirked "You could say we're an official couple." Ally shook her head "I don't know I can't risk anyone else being hurt." Austin rolled his eyes and kissed her again this time prolonging it. All she wanted to do was to remember this moment forever, but she pulled away again.

They heard the sound of a camera and looked over seeing Trish taking pictures with her phone. "Ally, what is your answer?" Dez said eagerly. "Of course, how can I refuse if he keeps kissing me like that?" Ally laughed "You're not going to talk to Dallas alone, okay?" Trish laughed "This is going to be my wallpaper." "By the way, did your dad tell you how we're making sure you're safe?" Austin rolled his eyes at Trish. "No, what are you talking about?" Ally draped her arms around his neck. "Actually, it's more of the fact that something came up." Austin smiled. She stared at him confused "What are you saying?" "Well, my parents are going on an expedition for the next couple of months, so your dad offered me a place to stay." Austin smiled eagerly. Ally nearly grabbed a wad of hair nervously and started chewing it if Austin hadn't stopped her and kissed her a third time. Dez and Trish silently slipped off. "Where are we going Trish?" Dez whined. Trish smiled evilly, "We owe Dallas a little visit."

**This is my last chapter, I didn't plan it to be until close to the end, but thanks everyone for your support and I'll be working on a new Auslly story soon so keep a look out! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll leave what Trish did to your imaginations!**


	10. A Surprise Chapter

**Okay, I said my chapter nine was my last chapter, but I figured I'd make a surprise chapter ten. Thanks to every one of my reviewers; this is a gift for you so enjoy!**

Trish knocked on Dallas's door and he opened it frowning. "What do you want?" he growled. Trish pushed her way in with Dez right behind her. "You know the reason Ally did those things was because she still had feelings for you, but you blew it big time bro. Check it out!" Trish flashed her phone in his face. Dez scratched his head "That's why you put the pic as your background." "Duh, it would take forever to get to it if I didn't." Trish smirked. Dallas glared at the phone and then sighed "Did you come here to gloat?" Dez shrugged, Trish had just pulled him along. "Not exactly, I wasn't too happy you hurt my friend. You see when you hurt her you answer to me." Trish tossed her phone to Dez cracking her knuckles.

"Go ahead, I deserve it. I was just so angry that I was right." Dallas balled his hands into fists and stared at the ground. "What?" Trish paused staring at him. "At least they finally admitted it to each other. I did some awful things, things that should never have happened. Don't hesitate to hit me; I'm surprised Austin didn't come first." Dallas looked her in the eyes. Trish readied her fist, but instead of hitting him in the face she slugged him in the arm really hard. "Let that be a warning. Next time it will be Austin and me!" Trish stepped back "I honestly thought I was gonna beat you down good, but I can't fight you when I have an unfair advantage, it isn't as fun. When you're done with the whole house arrest business that's when we'll fight." Trish pulled Dez back outside the house as Dallas rubbed his arm.

* * *

><p>Ally walked hand in hand with Austin toward Sonic Boom when she realized their friends were nowhere to be found. "Austin, where did Trish and Dez go?" she asked confused. Austin smirked "I'll give you one guess!" Ally frowned and took out her phone dialing Trish "Please tell me you didn't go see Dallas." She heard Trish laugh evilly "We didn't go see Dallas. Are you happy?" Dez said in a confused tone "We did see Dallas, though." Ally heard some movement and then Trish sighing "What if we did? I promised that I'd wait until he is off house arrest to fight him properly. I don't cheat when it comes to fighting." Ally rolled her eyes "What did he say?" Trish went silent and then laughed "Well-" Austin grabbed Ally's phone hanging up on Trish.<p>

"Austin, what was that for?" Ally tried to get her phone back. "I think I've heard enough about Dallas to last me a lifetime. Let's go finish that song together or do something fun. Let's do anything than talk about or go see Dallas." Austin grinned. Ally smiled, "Um Austin do really want to go finish that song?" He smiled eagerly, "Of course, anything to spend time with you."

**I hope I didn't disappoint and I'll start uploading my next story asap!**


End file.
